


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Mels13



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Aiden is pinning hard for harvard, Christmas Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Pining, they exchange gits and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mels13/pseuds/Mels13
Summary: Aiden is trying to escape his home life and finds himself at Havard's house with his family for the holidays. First on Christmas day then again during the New Years party.  Aiden struggles with thoughts of his father and thoughts of falling hard for his best friend since childhood.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinn195](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn195/gifts).



> This is my Fence Secret Santa gift for Quincy. Find her art blog [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425535) on Tumblr.  
> I hope you love it, sweetie😘. This truly should have been Aidens comic lol.

 

***

Christmas Day

***

 

 'I need to escape. Can I come over?' sent to Harvard

> 'You know you are always welcome.' Sent to Aiden❤
> 
>  

 

 

Aiden gives Harvard a big hug as he walks into the door. The warmth of his arms around his feels like truly coming home, “Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas to you too!” Aiden can’t keep his eyes off his gorgeous full smile that always seems to make his brown eyes more tempting to stare at.

 

He can’t stop the small blush as those brown eyes move down to the small red wrapped box in his hands. The smiles fell from Harvard's face.

 

“I thought we agreed when we were seven, that there would be no gifts between us?”

 

Aiden remembers that day perfectly. They were six and it was the first Christmas since becoming best friends. They had known each other for only a year at this point.  Aiden had given Harvard some fancy chocolates with full cherries inside because they were his favorites at the time. It was then that Harvard had given him the teddy bear. It was Aiden's one and an only stuffed animal he has ever had. He loved it more than any gift he has ever gotten from anyone. They then agreed that next year they wouldn’t give gifts at Christmas because they shared everything anyway.

 

Aiden rubbed the shiny red wrapping between his fingers before holding it up to Harvard. “I know but I was thinking, that was our first Christmas together, and that this may be our last. After graduation, we don’t truly know what the future holds.” Aiden holds it out for him to take. “You can open it now if you want.”

 

Aiden smiles as Harvard takes the gift box. His eyes travel up along the familiar walls of the foyer. Pictures have been added over the years. Most of Harvard and his parents or of his fencing. Aiden’s eyes traveled to the pictures of them together. The first one when Harvard's mother agreed to let Aiden spend the night after he explained that his parents were fighting and wouldn’t care, the butler knew her was over here. They had stayed up almost all night talking about the most random subjects and when miss Lee yelled at them to finally go to bed they both had crawled into Harvard’s bed under the covers and fell asleep talking about endless dreams they had. It was one of Aiden’s favorite memories in this house. Almost all of Aiden’s favorite memories were with Harvard or at Kings Row.

 

“Aiden, you really didn’t have to. This is beautiful, I love it.” For a small moment, he wished to think Harvard would have said those three words ‘I love you’. Aiden guessed for today he would have to settle for it, but he knew better than most that material objects couldn’t by love or his dad would have found it by now and not have five ex-wives.

 

He looked down at the box holding a fine watch, silver and simple, uncomplicated and beautiful in a way that had reminded Aiden of Harvard.

 

“I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would wear it, and that every time you look at it you would think of me and remember to make some time in your busy life after graduation for little ol me.”

 

“Aiden,” Those brown eyes seemed to bore into his as time slowed down between them. “I will always have time for you, you are the most important person I know. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Harvard wraps his arms around him again and Aiden can’t help but want to linger for as long as possible.

 

Harvard thanks him again as they are pulled into the living room with all of his family greeting Aiden and commenting on how much he’s grown since seeing him last. Aiden hands another two boxes of chocolate cherries to Harvard's mother and hugs her warmly. It had become sort of a tradition that each year when Aiden came over that he would bring the chocolates for everyone one to share.

 

The Lee’s have always welcomed Aiden in and treated him just like he was part of the family. The warmth and the smiles, the genuine interest in the questions they ask him. Aiden can’t help but soak in the love and affection that radiates off of them.  

 

***

New Years Eve

***

 

“I can’t believe this year is almost over, at times it felt like it would never end.”

 

Harvard flops down on the bed next to him. The sounds of the part raging downstairs muffled by the thick carpet and disturbed only by the occasional firework going off in the street.

 

Aiden rolled over to look at him. “I know last semester we had the most perfect team. Then this summer when we spent that week out on the boat together, it seemed to go on forever, I didn’t want the summer to end. And now this new school year, a new team. I mean bloody hell we have the second-ranked fencer on our team. Who would have guessed that would have happened this year?” Aiden moved his hands dramatically towards the ceiling to truly show his disbelief.

 

“I know I sometimes don’t believe it myself until I see Seiji fence. Though, Him and Nicholas are unbelievable at times. They are like what happens when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force. Pure chaos.” Havard’s laugh was addictive.

 

“I should come to more practices just to witness that.”

 

“Oh gods no, please don’t. You would just work both of them up into a tissy and Eugene will then be left out and feel the need to bud in at any chance. We wouldn’t be able then to get any actual fencing done then.”

 

They laughed until they couldn’t breathe and their eyes meet over the soft comforter of the bed. Everything about Harvard was beautiful. The way his eyes shone brightly with every new thought. His smile could outshine the sun, and he could always make Aiden feel better in just a few moments. Harvard just had a knack for it. No matter what was bothering Aiden he just simply had to go talk to Harvard and he would feel better. But looking back on this year it had seemed that that feeling inside of Aiden had grown, almost into something uncontrollable. He had been searching for something inside every guy he has meet up with but none of them have even come close to comparing with what he feels when he is even around Harvard, much less talking and joking with him. Aiden found he couldn't help his thought drifting to what it would be like to kiss Harvard. He has kissed so many guys and forgotten almost all of their names but none seem to taste and feel the same as Harvard’s kisses do.

 

They had kissed before. It wasn’t uncommon for them to kiss each other's foreheads and cheeks occasionally in greeting.

 

Exactly three years ago on New Years, that was the first time Aiden kissed Harvard. It was the traditional New Years peck on the lips. They have kissed at midnight every year since. One of their many small traditions over the years.

 

It meant nothing to him then but now it meant everything. In just a few minutes the countdown will start and Aiden will have another chance. But the doubt rose endlessly inside Aiden, did Harvard even want to kiss Aiden?

 

Harvard suddenly saying his name drew him for his thoughts and the muffled silence of the room. “Since you got me something for Christmas I thought to get you something as well.”

 

Aiden sat up on the edge of the bed in anticipation as Harvard crosses his room and retrieved an extra large, annoyingly cute Christmas gift bag from the closet. Then places it right into Aiden’s lap.

 

“You know you really didn’t have too.” Aiden gives him a knowing look. His father can get anything Aiden could ever want so he has never truly wanted or needed anything. Still, he couldn’t help but fall instantly in love with this gift from Harvard without even knowing what it was. The fact that it is from him is cherishable enough to love and keep forever.

 

He pulled the red and green tissue paper from the bag and tossed it about the room, releasing a deep laugh from Harvard as he does so.

 

As Aiden stares into black thread eyes, he is overcome with emotions. He pulled the large teddy bear out of the bag with care, crushing the soft fur beneath his fingers as he pulls it closer.

 

“Your old teddy just seemed so lonely on nights that you don’t return to the room to sleep, so I thought to give him a friend to sleep with instead.”

 

Aiden pulled the soft bear closer and rubs his face into the soft new fur. “I love him Harvard. He is beautiful and this is so thoughtful.” A few tears fell into the bear as he rubbed his face against it to avoid meeting Havard’s eyes,

 

Speaking softly he muttered into the fabric, “I love you.”

 

The bed drips besides him as a new weight is added, a hand falls from his shoulder to rub gently across his back.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Harvard’s voice breaking slightly.

 

“They are happy tears.”

 

Harvard rubbed a few more circles as Aiden calmed down and looked back to the muted TV that’s been playing the live ball drop in New York. Somewhere his dad was at a high-class party in Time Square, but Aiden didn't want to be anywhere else in the world at the moment except right there next to Harvard.

 

“Come on Aiden. We have ten seconds before the new year starts. We have a tradition to keep.” Harvard smiles one of those heartstopping grins as Aiden nods and reaches across the bed for the remote to hit unmute.

 

 

> 5

 

Their eyes on the screen as the colorful ball drops slowly down closer to its end.

 

> 4

 

A firework goes off too soon shaking the whole house and they lean ever closer.

 

> 3

 

Their shoulders touching, Harvard’s hand resting now on top of Aiden’s.

 

> 2

 

A hair falls from behind Aiden’s ear and instinctively Harvard reaches with the other to tuck it back into place.

 

> 1

 

Their eyes only on each other, the tv and the world around them close to being forgotten.

 

“Happy New Years!” They whisper excitedly, slightly out of sync to each other as their lips mover ever closer.

 

Aiden pecks his lips against Havard’s then pulls away, it goes against every fiber of his being not to go in and press against his once more.

 

Before he can draw away and open his eyes, Havard’s lips are upon his. Harvard’s hand now on Aiden’s neck, fingers tangled in the hair drawing him closer.

 

One kiss and then another and Aiden is lost to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this short little fic as I did writing it.  
> Please let me know if you did with comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
